


Trouble

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon has a fondness for small creatures, including one called a tribble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

"Master, no. Please."

It was no use. Qui-Gon already had the spherical creature in his hand. "How much?" he asked the bartender.

"Well, here's my dilemma," the bartender murmured. "This is actually an endangered species. It's the only tribble in this quadrant of the galaxy."

Obi-Wan sighed. "We'll take it. What does it eat?" he asked. Qui-Gon crooned at the tribble; it purred.

The bartender shook his head. "You don't feed them."

"That doesn't seem right," Qui-Gon said. The tribble purred more.

 _later..._

"He _told_ you not to feed it."

"Them," Qui-Gon said, crooning at the tribbles. Many, many tribbles.


End file.
